


Evil Alliance

by Mallie3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angelic Possession, Angels and Demons, Antichrist, Apocalypse, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, Demons, Devil Kylo, Drama, Dubious Consent, End of the World, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Imagery, I'm not a doctor, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer!Kylo, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, Pregnancy, Rey is the doctor, don't quote me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallie3/pseuds/Mallie3
Summary: He had waited a millenia for this moment. The moment where his strength was at its height. Twenty-eight years was long enough. She was at her prime. The ignorant human female that housed the angelic light that bore the fruit, the essential essence to coalesce with his dark, dripping entity.The prophecy would be fulfilled. It had been written in the stars. It had been burned into time and written by man. Among his many failures, he was confident this would not be one of them. He would find her and create the ultimate cosmic abomination and bring about the apocalypse.No man could stop him; no one could stop the Prince of Darkness.





	Evil Alliance

**Evil Alliance**

****

_ Chapter I _

****

_ By: Mallie-3 _

****

** _Summary_ ** : _He had waited a millennia for this moment. The moment where his strength was at its height. Twenty-eight years was long enough. She was at her prime. The ignorant human female that housed the angelic light that bore the fruit, the essential essence to coalesce with his dark, dripping entity._

_**** _

_ The prophecy would be fulfilled. It had been written in the stars. It had been burned into time and written by man. Among his many failures, he was confident this would not be one of them. He would find her and create the ultimate cosmic abomination and bring about the apocalypse.  _

_**** _

_ No man could stop him; no one could stop the Prince of Darkness. _

****

_** Author’s Note: ** I am crazy. Yep, straight up nuts for starting another story. I had to have a few distractions. I absolutely adore Lilithsaur on Tumblr and her devil Kylo was just too much to ignore. I had to write a story about devil Kylo. _

_**** _

_ So, with that, as usual, my story  _ _ comes with disclaimers and warnings. I am by no means a certified medical personnel. I have done some research, but nothing to the extent that a licensed physician would be able to provide. With that in mind, please be kind. I am sure nothing is ever going to be 100% accurate. I am going to try to make this as realistic as possible. Though, if you can look past the slight errors you may very well enjoy this.  _

****

** _Warnings:_ ** _ There may be some uncomfortable descriptive imagery, death, and destruction. Adult sexual situations and adult language. There will be discussion of Christianity and the relationship between Lucifer and God. As I go I will add warning and trigger tags. Just to be clear we are dealing with the Devil here. ;)  _

_**** _

_Please enjoy!_

****

⤝⤝⤝⤞⤞

****

⤄⤄⤄⤄

********  


⤄⤄⤄⤄

****

He felt it again. 

****

The push; the delicate, beckoning glow from the taunting light. 

****

Once a century he felt it. 

****

Finally, he was strong enough to make that journey from the abyss. 

****

His feet seared as they planted tightly to the earth. Tiny steps forth across the holy ground that had been formed and molded to perfection. It was  **_his_ ** image,  **_his_ ** master design.

****

As earth cooled and calmed after the fiery, molten explosion that created it all, it was nothing but a vast, hot, smoky mass without so much as one viable creature to inhabit it. Everything had been so simple then. Then  **_he_ ** had to go and complicate it all.

****

The grounds became fertile. The sky-scape a brilliant, purple-blue dappled with fluffy clouds. An Eden was formed, blooming across mountainous scapes and rolled over spanning hills. Life emerged and soon the dawn of man.  **_His_ ** ultimate creation. 

****

Smiling saucily to himself he remembered a different time before this rock became known as ‘Earth’. He used to be one of the most high, the most treasured and valued. 

****

When  **_he_ ** gave the birth of man, it all changed. The undying love faded and his creation was then the light of all life. Man was the ignorant beings. It was the Angels in heaven who had been there and done anything and everything he asked. This was how he repaid their service? Man, the ignorant slobs, the mindless buffoons, had been given the gift of Earth. To live forever in the Eden as his  _ children _ . 

****

It was amusing how that all changed, however. How quickly these favored vermin had fallen from their golden pedestal of undying love.  

****

One little whisper was all it took. He slithered in, charmed and encouraged their weak human flesh to pluck from the forbidden tree. To his delight, it was over quickly. God punished and would smite. He had won that game.  

****

A slippery smile spread across his full lips; the host body he inhabited. 

****

Looking at them now as he crossed the murky New York streets made him that much more satisfied with his work all those years ago. 

****

The Earth had gone to shit. Humans were gluttonous, heathonous creatures. They were greedy and entitled. Chicago, LA, New York: they all had fine, beautiful wonders to behold, but behind the façade was something else entirely. The unground, where people scammed, maimed, murdered and drugged their systems until they were lying limp in the wet piss infested alleyway, it was a breeding ground for death and destruction. It was his favorite thing to behold. 

****

They were mistakes. All of them. They each had the potential to be further corrupted and dragged down to the pits of hell where each one of these skin bags belonged. His mouth watered at the opportunity. As he stood at the corner, waiting to cross, his eyes scanned the night life. 

****

The provocatively dressed young college-aged women, the business men and women glued to their phones, and the homeless holding their signs and begging for money.  

****

His eyes heated, darkening to a blackened orb. Each passing form illuminated. Their souls soared and shined from the base of their brain down to the thrusting beat of their hearts. Each human had their own marker. No one soul was the same, and each one tasted a little different. Closing those burning eyes, he tilted his head to the side and popped his jaw as he exhaled deeply to keep the ravenous hunger at bay. 

****

The host’s eyes returned to their natural dark brown and as they did he ran a hand through the raven locks and straightened his winter jacket as he strolled across the street and drifted onward toward Central Park. 

****

His fingers slid down the muscled frame of the body and directly into the pockets of jacket. He didn’t need to cover himself from the cold, not really. His entity projected enough heat to sustain, but to mold and mesh with daily living and the rituals of the seasons, he decided to follow much of the norms as  _ humanly  _ possible. 

****

His glittering eyes ascended once more to the sky as he felt the pull once again. The same enticing pulse he had felt for the past twenty-eight years. He had felt it  at its birth and basked in its glow ever since, awaiting for the angelic light to grow stronger until it was ripe for the plucking. 

****

The ignorant female host had been blessed with a wonderful gift, but also harnessed a power to nurture the darkness; a double-edged sword. A power to create something dually with another that could bring about the apocalypse. It wouldn’t be easy, of that he was confident. 

****

He had tried once before to collect the light for himself. To fulfill his destiny.  

****

To no surprise,  **_he_ ** had been there to rally against him and his followers. Before he had the chance to complete his task to create this unworldly abomination, he had been banished back to the abyss where he hid, smoldered and plotted. 

****

He would not fail again. He was the dragon, the tempter, the serpent, the ruler of all demons. 

****

_Lucifer_. 

****

He carefully fingered the wallet planted in his pocket. As he continued down the busy street amidst the blaring lights and echoing honks from the taxi cabs, he sifted meticulously through the hordes of people all the while pulling forth the leather bound wallet. His fingers flipped open the billfold and eyed the New York state driver's license. 

****

Ben Solo

****

His eyes flickered downward across the rectangular piece of plastic and eyed the address in which his host lived. Again, paying little to no mind as to where he was going. The light would be his guide. In the back of his mind he stored the information for room and board and placed the wallet back into place for safe keeping. All was different now that he was physically on Earth for the first time in many years. 

****

His host had been easy to possess. There had been some upset mentally at first, but quickly he had taken hold and he was subdued. The soul occupying this human shell didn’t have many contacts.

****

As he watched him from the dark abyss over the last few weeks, he noticed only a few people he spoke to based only on vocation. He didn’t have a spouse, no kids and his family seemed to keep him at arms distance only due to his stubbornness and desire for solitude. He was perfect as far as physicality goes, as well. He needed someone strong, healthy. He needed a host able to withstand the transition.

****

For weeks he watched this host body. Finally, at a weak point he decided to make his appearance. With little to no resistance, he began to appear in the form of a dream until his mind weakened, trusting, and allowed him entry. It was like stealing candy from an infant. He enjoyed the heist. 

****

Unfortunately, some instances didn’t go as smoothly. It depended entirely on the status of the form and how the physical body responded to the entity entering. 

****

Some hosts withered away quickly, deteriorating to mumbling, twitching buffoons and soon died off as a response. He needed something durable. This body would do, and had held up nicely so far. There were no signs of rejection besides the occasional battle from within; the soul attempting to break forth and take hold of the shell. It was quite amusing how much this one fought to regain control. No. There was going to be none of that. Ben Solo was heavily sedated. There was only Kylo: The Prince of Darkness. 

****

Tightly, he closed the jacket and relaxed his arms once more at his side, shifting his eyes upward until he zoned in on the destination ahead, allowing his demonic force a moment to take hold and zero in on where he needed to travel. A reddened hue emanated across his field of vision. 

****

He stepped out upon the busy street. Two human bodies collided with one of his shoulders and then the next. His host body spun, planting at the midpoint. His brow rose, shifting from his large shoulder span up toward the receding figures traveling at a fast pace away from him. A snarl formed on his lips and as he began to strut after the fools who dared strike him in such a fashion. 

****

Black miasma seeped from his sleeves and swirled down and around him. Points upon the forehead down to the fingertips and toes reddened as his anger elevated. As he extended a palm to summon the bodies backward, a loud, persistent lay on the horn drew him from his murderous intent.

****

His eyes dilated and flashed right, his body unfazed to the screeching slid of the tires belonging to the large oncoming car that sped toward his moral host. As the headlights flashed, his human pupils constricted and before he had time to move his preferred earthly form from the vehicle's path, it collided with the body and thrust it up into the air. It landed less than gracefully upon the blacktop; arms and legs twisted inhumanly around his bleeding body. 

****

Screams erupted and cars jolted to a halt. 

****

“Call 911!” A woman shrieked. “Call 911!”

****

⤝⤝⤞⤞

****

**Niima General Hospital**

_ Emergency _

****

Rey Gabriel stuffed her hand into the pockets of her white coat, gripping a pen and pausing as a few nurses in her charge pulled the curtain back around one of her most recent patients of the evening. 

****

“Dr. Gabriel?” the nurse called, holding the patients charts in her hands. 

****

“Did we get the X-rays for Mr. Miller?” Rey inquired, gripping the beeping pager at her side, ignoring it briefly. 

****

“Yes, they should be sending those to you once the Radiologist takes a look,” the nurse nodded, looking at the orders on her electronic device. 

****

“Good, and please let me know when his labs come back as well. I need to see where we are, once I review everything and I feel he is good we will give him his prescription and send him on his way,” she sighed softly, taking note that yet another medical emergency was inbound.  

****

She then allowed the pager to drape casually at her side as she made her way to the bay in which received the incoming ambulances. 

****

“Another one?” One of her passing colleagues called. He looked like he was just getting off from a short break. 

****

Rey rolled her eyes, situating the stethoscope around her neck. “Get to work,” she spat with a heavy dose of sarcasm. 

****

He winked coyly over his shoulder as he waltzed back toward their wing of the hospital. 

****

She shook her head and chuckled, approaching the nursing crew as they met the roaring ambulance at the mouth of the receiving line. Her heart pounded as a wave of serious concentration enveloped her. It always seemed to consume her as another potential patient made their way to her ER. She was never sure what would be on the opposite end of that medical vehicle's double doors. Some cases were good and others were down right horrifying. Taking a deep breath, she stood awaiting for the EMTs to make their entrance on the scene and brief her, the physician, of what she was dealing with. 

****

The gurney was pulled swiftly from the ambulance. The lights flashed blaringly as shouts from within grew louder with each intentional step she took toward the back end of the vehicle. The gurney rolled forward and to her horror a young man lay across the bloodied sheets. His legs were twisted in a ghastly way. His fingers were all there, but were jammed and bloodied. His youthful features black and blue, dripping with dark, coagulated blood. 

****

Sucking in a deep breath, forcing down her apprehension she nodded to the lead EMT. 

****

“Jesus, give me the rundown,” she demanded gruffly as she gripped the edge of the gurney and wheeled him through the automatic doorway toward the ER. 

****

Nurses piled on either side, dutifully awaiting orders. 

****

“The guy was walking across the street and was struck by an oncoming car. The SOB who hit him drove off. He was awake for a time, but he has rapidly declined, losing consciousness midway,” he said, swiping a forearm across his sweating brow. 

****

Rey nodded in understanding, eyeing the superficial wounds along with the serious external ones and quickly glossed over until they fell on his stomach and exposed chest. “How is his heart rate and blood pressure?”

****

“I got him stabilized, but I don’t know for how long. Heart rate spiked and blood pressure dropped quite rapidly. Honestly, I don’t know how this guy is still breathing,” the EMT responded, helping the medical staff back the bed into place. 

****

Rey closed the curtain and pulled the stethoscope from her neck, applied the blood pressure cuff and looked up briefly as she pumped up the cuff to get a read. 

****

Releasing the air and draping her trusty stethoscope once more around her neck, she called it for the nurse, “I got 106/80. We are going to have to get him in for an X-ray. The surgeon will need to take a look at those fractures in his legs and a CT scan needs to be done stat. We have to see the extent of the injuries on the internal organs. Pulse ox is showing about 97% saturation. That is good, shocking, but good.” She brushed her hand across her forehead and rushed toward the nurses station. “Get him to radiology. I’ll call up now with the order.” 

****

“Yes, Dr. Gabriel,” the charge nurse nodded her understanding and helped rush their critical patient down the hall. 

****

Rey paused and leaned heavily upon the nurses station. “Jesus,” she muttered to herself as she watched her team take the lead. She didn’t hesitate further, however. This man wasn’t going to continue being stable for long. This man was clearly going into shock, if not there already. They needed to work fast if he was going to survive the night. In cases such as these, it was hard to tell. Some pulled through where others declined quickly.

****

Honestly, as horrible and pessimistic as it were, she didn’t think he would last the hour.  

****

She gripped the phone and dialed out, alerting radiology of a critical patient and the orders that needed to be completed quickly for the surgeon. 

****

“He is going to need surgery fast,” Kelly, one of her nurses on night shift muttered just having witnessed everything as she was exiting one of the patient rooms. 

****

“Yes, I know. He is gonna need more than that, honestly. He is going to need a damned miracle,” she managed to reply just as Radiology picked up on the other line. 

****

“Yes, this is Doctor Rey Gabriel.”

****

⤝⤝⤞⤞

****

The ER quieted down. 

****

It had been many hours since that man had been wheeled in. She had some superficial injuries that came in throughout her shift, but nothing to write home about. They all had recovered nicely and gone home or were placed in temporary care within the hospital. 

****

As the nurses did their rounds and the nursing assistants cleaned up, she took a seat for the first time in hours. So, there she sat at the nurses station eyeing the clock. Two more hours. Just two more hours and she would finally be able to go home and collapse in her bed. 

****

The illuminated clock on the wall sat for the longest time at 2:59AM. It felt like a century. Time was creeping. 

****

As it turned, flashing 3:00AM the phone rang. 

****

She jumped in her chair and gasped abruptly, placing a hand to her chest. Gathering her senses, Rey leaned forward and gripped the neck of the telephone pressing the speaker tightly to the shell of her ear. 

****

“Emergency, this is Doctor Gabriel.” 

****

Her eyes scanned the work desk and nodded as she listened to the man on the other end.

****

_ “I thought you would like to know your guy pulled through,”  _ a familiar voice said from the other side.  

****

“You are kidding. Well, this is good news!” She replied surprised, a soft smile slipped across her lips. Little victories in medicine were always nice to hear especially in cases such as John Doe.

****

_ “Yeah, but it was...well,”  _ he paused. 

****

She could hear him breathing heavily on the other side. This man she had known through residency and even as far back as medical school. They always communicated and loved to compare stories. Poe Dameron was no sissy and he had enough confidence to feed an entire army. To hear the quake in his voice now alarmed her a bit. 

****

“Poe? You ok?” Rey asked, narrowing her eyes as she pulled the phone from her ear, leaning forward to make sure their call was still connected.   

****

_ “Yeah. Yeah, I am still here. Sorry.” _

****

“Jesus, I haven’t ever heard you like this before. That bad? You haven’t seen much excitement up there in surgery for a while, huh?” She joked, pressing her palm to her cheek. 

****

_ “He coded 6 times, Rey. Then he stabilized once more. Things happened, it wasn’t just him coding. I cannot explain it, honestly, it was odd. Nothing was working in the room. Lights...um... I don’t really want to be caught talking about it on the phone, but it scared the hell out of me.”  _

****

“Poe, you are so full of shit,” she chuckled, sorting through her papers as she eyed the computer screen which still read, to her astonishment, 3:00AM. 

****

_ “Look, I have to go check on him. You and I should get a coffee when you get off. If you are heading that way. 5AM aka 5:30-ish?” _

****

“Uh, yeah. Sure, sounds good. I may just do that. I don’t need sleep or anything,” she chuckled. 

****

_ “Sleep is overrated.”  _

****

“Sure.” She nodded, “Good luck.” The phone clicked and with that she glanced up. 

****

_3:01AM._

****

⤝⤝⤞⤞

********  
  


It was just after five-thirty by the time Rey was finally able to pack up. 

****

Just as Poe had predicted. 

****

She grabbed her backpack, supplies and phone. She didn’t forget to say goodbye to the staff either. They joked and shooed her out, as she hesitated and continued to eye charts and check in on patients. 

****

A huge breath of relief burst from her lungs along with all the tension. She drifted down toward the lobby just outside general surgery and paused as she took notice of Poe standing in line for a coffee and a small snack at Java house. 

****

She smiled and walked up to meet him. His eyes had heavy bags under them and he just looked all around tense. She, too, noticed the bounce in his foot, indicating he was apprehensive about something. 

****

“Hey.” Rey lunged forward, gripping his shoulder to pull him from his deep thought. 

****

Poe jumped, yet looked relieved. “Rey.”

****

“Damn, you look strung out.” 

****

He puffed his cheeks and shook his head as he collected his coffee, tipped the barista and took a much needed sip. “I never want to experience another night like this again.”

****

“Hey, you have a moment to sit, or...?” Rey glanced toward the coffee menu, deciding whether or not a small iced coffee was sensible after her long shift. Poe did ask her to stop by after her shift. She couldn’t just leave now, not after the look he gave her. 

****

Poe nodded and rubbed the back of his neck as he dropped into a vacant seat. Rey ordered her drink, collected it and returned to the chair beside her colleague.

****

“How is John Doe?”

****

Poe’s dark eyes flashed up, wracked with insecurity and anxiety.  

****

“Um, he is stable.”

****

“I am going to guess he still hasn’t woken up. Is there any brain activity? The guy had to have major internal bleeding,” Rey pried, as she took her straw between her lips. 

****

Poe pressed his torso tightly to the back of his chair. He washed his hands over his face. 

****

“He woke up once.” Poe admitted, “He is sedated currently and will remain so.” 

****

She nodded, “You think he will pull through?”

****

Her colleague’s mouth twitched. “Anything is possible.”

****

Curiosity got the better of her and as it did she leaned forward and lowered her voice. “This morning, when you called me. What was going on? You seemed…” she hesitated, offering a kind smile to mask her concern, “... you seemed apprehensive. I am curious about all these ‘strange things’ you discussed.” With that she laughed to lighten the mood. 

****

Poe shook his head. “It was nothing. Really, I think I just didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

****

Rey’s brows twitched, wanting desperately to push and pry, but then pulled back. He was obviously not having a good morning. 

****

“Oh okay, well I think we have all been there, Poe. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

****

He rolled his eyes unintentionally and nodded, “Yeah. Just a bad night.”

****

“It has been successful so far. I mean, damn you helped that man pull through from that horrible accident. That speaks volumes. You don’t usually hear of this outcome with that I saw as he came in.”

****

“Yeah,” he muttered softly, taking another drink of his coffee. 

****

Several minutes of silence followed, but finally she broke it. 

****

“When do you head home?” She asked, pulling her backpack up and over her shoulder. 

****

He was spacing off. 

****

She reached out and tapped his hand, “Poe?”

****

He shook his head. “Oh, um. I am off at seven. I cannot wait to go home and take a damn shower.” 

****

Rey eyed him carefully. “Are you sure you are okay?”

****

“Yeah,” he said abruptly as he stood. “Hey, look, I don’t want to cut this short, but I should get back and check on John Doe. You have a good morning. I will talk to you later.” With that, and in a strange fashion, he picked up his things and drifted off back toward his wing of the hospital. 

****

“Hey, Poe.” Rey pushed up and took a few steps toward him, her beckoning voice made him haul. 

****

“Yeah?”

****

“Can you keep me posted?”

****

He grinned, “Cannot help yourself, Gabriel.”

****

“You know me.” She shrugged. 

****

“Of course,” he nodded in agreement and disappeared. 

****

⤝⤝⤞⤞

********  
  


**Room 6D**

****

The on duty intensive care nurse walked into the hospital room with her med cart in tow. 

****

She applied the medications per Doctor Dameron through his catheter and disposed of the plastic casing into the hazard waste bin upon the wall. 

****

She discarded her gloves, washed her hands and walked over to John Doe. She leaned in to assess his breathing tube and the vitals flashing on the screen. Everything continued to look normal and stable. It was holding strong, even after surgery as the doctor went in to set his bones in his legs and stop his internal bleeding. 

****

He had been monitored every second because the patient who had not been identified yet, still was quite fragile. To her continued surprise, his heart rate stayed strong. It body was fighting. 

****

Although, his brain activity had been slim to none. Even so, they were hoping to see some response within the passing days. She, too, hoped family would soon come claim him, and assist this poor man in his medical plan. She couldn’t imagine being alone during such a time.  

****

Smoothing her hands over the warm covers recently placed, the nurse began to smile. Her eyes locked on the tranquil face of the unconscious man. To her surprise the black, blue and puffy appearance she had seen when she had first arrived on duty had gone down quite a bit; a lot actually. Maybe it was the lighting? 

****

“The EMTs that brought you found your wallet in their ambulance.” She spoke softly, something she liked to do even if they couldn’t respond. She knew they could be listening. 

****

“Benjamin H. Solo. Well, Benjamin, I hope we can get ahold of a family member here soon. That way you won’t be so lonely in here.” As she quieted, leaving only the harsh sound of the breathing tube hissing with each intentional breath the machine made on behalf of the young man. 

****

She glanced down toward his hands laying idly at his sides. The fingers twitched on his right hand. With that the intensive care nurse paused and stood up right. Was her mind playing tricks on her, or had he actually moved? Was that possible for someone who didn’t have any brain activity at this time?  Her dark eyes scanned back to the length of the body until she was, again, watching his youthful face. 

****

Then, to her astonishment, his eyelids began to twitch and flutter.

****

She gasped softly and moved in closer, continuing to monitor vitals.  

****

“Benjamin? Can you hear me?” Her lips began to twitch into a smiled. 

****

Her attention was beckoned once more as the screen began to beep as rapid changes commenced. Everything was normal with the exception of his rising blood pressure and heart rate. Her dark brows knitted. 

****

“Don’t you worry, I will page the Doctor. I will be right back.”

****

As she took a step back his hand shot out lightening fast, gripped the front of her scrubs and yanked her toward him. The patient’s eyes flipped open, swirling black and red as a growl rumbled deep in his chest. As he became aware of his surroundings, his own breathing slowed and his luminous, glossy black eyes scanned until they met with  the nurse’s terrified features. 

****

“M-mr. Solo?” She stammered, attempted to pry his fingers from her top with no success. 

****

With one harsh thrust of his arm, the nurse was tossed back only to collide hard against the cabinetry lining the hospital room wall. The human host writhed upon the body as it existed, but remained calm after realizing the extent of the injuries. His shaky hand came up, gripping the tube and pulled it from his throat, tossing it to the side and persisting to rip each wire or tubing from his chest and arms.

****

Finally, after freeing himself from those trivial confines, he glanced over his shoulder at the nurse crawling pathetically across the floor. 

****

“No, Mr. Solo isn’t here any longer.” He taunted, yanking his bandaged from his bare, muscled chest and kicked his cast encased legs from the bed and over the edge until he was standing erect. 

****

The pathetic human form on the floor whimpered louder, and as she made it closer to her escape, he swiped his finger across the air, causing the door to close on its own and lock. 

****

“You can just call me Kylo. That is as long as you continue to breathe.” He uttered, glancing down the length of his strengthening form. 

****

His abdominals flexed as he leaned forward, gripping the material attached to his legs and tore it from his body with ease. Once free, he stood at full height and licked his lips, tilting his head to the side and grinned. 

****

“Like I said, I know you may not be familiar with that alias, but I am sure you are familiar with a few others.” He grinned, taking a few intentional steps toward her, “Satan. The Prince of Darkness.” His voice then lowered five octaves and as it did he blurted the final, “Lucifer.” His eyes bled red and glowed. 

****

As they did the tormented nurse shrieked. 

****

⤝⤝⤞⤞

****

_ To be continued... _

****  
  



End file.
